Rayman VS Vectorman
Rayman VS Vectorman is What If? Death Battle created by Raiando, it features Rayman and Vectorman from their eponymous franchises. ''Description'' Ubisoft VS Sega, which limbless being can stretch to the victory? ''Interlude'' Wiz: There has been many video game mascots before. Boomstick: Like a plumber and a hedgehog. Wiz:but there has been weird looking mascots. Boomstick: Like Rayman: The hero of Glade of Dreams Wiz: And Vectorman: The Trash collecting Orbot. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Rayman's bio) ''Rayman Punches In'' Wiz: Before there was Glade of Dreams, there was nothing but Lums, with their power, they created Polokus. Boomstick: Polokus created the world by using his dreams and bringing bunch of living beings like Teensies, Globox, Clark and bunch of hot Nymphs. Wiz: Also, Polokus has nightmares on his other side,because of that,it gave a birth to a one eyed monster known as Jano, who spawned many nightmare in the world. Boomstick: In order to restore balance to their world, Nymphs gathered together to invoke a hero that can save the world. Wiz: Unfortunately, Nymphs got distracted by Zombie Chickens on the way to the ritual, and lost sack of Lums while chasing them over a cliff and in the end, Rayman was born with missing limbs. Boomstick: Even tough he doesn't need those. Cause he packs a mean punch. Wiz: Rayman's trademark ability is his Telescopic Fist, he spins his hand and throws a punch, it's powerful enough to destroy a rock and a metallic cage and even send his Enemies out of orbit. Boomstick: Rayman's second ability is Helicopter hair, with that he can temporarily fly around. Wiz: Rayman can shoot Energy balls that can be Charged up. Boomstick: Rayman also has five Combat Fatigues that change his attacks. Wiz: Vortex let's Rayman shoot Tornadoes that can shrink Enemies and Platforms, Boomstick: Heavy Metal Fist makes Rayman's punches stronger, it can also destroy large objects. Wiz: Shock Rocket gives Rayman a remote controlled Rocket. Boomstick: Lockjaw gives Rayman two electric bear traps that can stun his enemies and grab from flying rings. Wiz: And let's not forget Throttle Copter that let's Rayman fly higher. Boomstick: The thing is, all these cool equipments don't last that long. Wiz: Speaking of other equipments, Rayman has has Golden Fists that allows Rayman one shot his enemies. Boomstick: Rayman has Grimace, he makes funny face that scares his enemies and turn Hoodlums into Red Lums. Wiz: Rayman can also shrink and grow back and run up walls. Boomstick: Other than that, Rayman survived a fall from orbit without giving a single fuck,and tanked many explosions like from a giant pirate ship that is bigger that Grolgoth and an Island explosion too. Wiz: Rayman has some weaknesses, like that he can't swim a polluted water and the fact that his hands can be evil sometimes. But overall Rayman is the guy that can save you from nightmares. Rayman: Are you okay Globox? Globox: I'll be fine! now go! Rayman goes to face against Grolgoth. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Rayman's bio and open for Vectorman's bio) ''Vectorman Trashes Through'' Wiz: In the year 2049, the human population of Earth embarks on migratory voyage to try colonize other planets. Boomstick: So they leave mechanical Orbots to clean the mess from the earth...wait..where did i heard about robots cleaning the Earth while human population is away? (An image of Wall-E pops up in a split second) Wiz: Anyways, a high level Orbot named Raster who watches the Earth, accidentally got attached to a working nuclear missile by lesser Orbot and goes insane, becoming an evil dictator named Warhead. Boomstick: He declares himself the ruler of the earth and begins preparing to execute any humans who dare to return to their home and then he brainwashed every Orbot except Vectorman, who was far away. Wiz: He was busy discharging the toxic sludge into the sun, as he landed on the Earth, he found chaos and confusion, so it's up to him to save the world. Boomstick: In the combat, Vectorman has a Blaster that can shoot Enengy Balls out of his hands and a Jet Booster that allows Vectorman to Double Jump. Wiz: Vectorman also has different attacks, such as Wave Gun a Five-Way spread shot that can go through walls, Bolo Gun is a slow firing weapon that can shoot enemies even the ones behind it. Boomstick: Vectorman can shoot multiple Laser Beams and single Energy Shot. Vector has Nucleus Shield that protects Vector for short time and finally, Overkill a powerful blast that can wipe out anything on the screen and was powerful enough to destroy an entire fortress. Wiz: Vector also survived the explosion of Sludge Barge while in the Orbit, anyways Vector has Morphs where he can transform into different forms, like a tank that can fire Missiles, a Drill that can break through certain floors, a Buggy that turns Vector into a car that you can ram enemies. Boomstick: Vector can morph into Scorpion, with that he can kill enemies quickly and walk on lava, a Roller Skate that makes Vector go fast while he shoots down his enemies and he also has Tick-Punch which allows Vector to throw close ranged punches that are strong enough to break boulders and many more. Wiz: Altough, Vectorman's Morphs don't last that long,overall Vectorman is the most weirdest robot you could think of. Vectorman get's a new ability Vectorman: Yeah! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Vectorman's bio and open for the Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the battle) ''Death Battle'' Rayman was seen taking a nap in the forest, until something has crashed on Glade of Dreams, Rayman woke up and goes to see what happened, he saw a large ship called Sludge Barge, and then an Orbot came out of the ship. Rayman: Who are you, are you one of those Robo-Pirates? Vectorman: No, i'm Vectorman, an orbot. Rayman: Well..i don't know who you really are. Rayman stands in fighting pose. Rayman: But i must save my planet from those nasty pirates. Vectorman: Well then, let me clean you out from here. Vectorman stands in fighting pose too. Fight! Rayman charges up his Telescopic Fist and launches it to Vector, the Orbot dodges it and shot Energy Balls at him, Rayman dodges them, Vector jumps on Rayman and activates his boosters, it burned Rayman a little. Rayman then shoots Energy Balls at Vector, all of them hit Vector, Orbot activates Wave Gun and shoots at Rayman, The hero of Glade of Dreams gets shot, but he stands up and punches Orbot three times and knocked him away. Rayman: Is that all you got? Vectorman then gets up and loads Laser Beams, Rayman dodged them all, Rayman then equips with Vortex, he throws a Tornado towards him and shrinks Vectorman down, Rayman then he tried to stomp him, Vectorman escapes and hides in a tiny hole, Rayman then equips with Crazy Shoe, Rayman shrinks down but not his shoes, the other shoe runs in the hole and Rayman chases after it. Vectorman still runs away, but then he sees a shoe coming after him, but Vectorman jumps on it and rides it, and then he sees Rayman next to him, Rayman throws his punches on Vector, Orbot dodged them and loads with Bolo Gun, the drone shoots at Rayman, but the Hero of Glade of Dreams dodged it and destroy it with his hands, Rayman then rams Vectorman knocking him outside of the hole. Orbot then saw a little blue fairy that can grow him back, Rayman then comes out of the hole and grows back, and then he saw the Orbot next to a fairy. Rayman: Not this time. Before Rayman can smash the Orbot, it grows back, Vectorman equips with with Tick-Punch and and punched Rayman away, Vector equips with Roller Skate and escapes, Rayman then equips with Shock Rocket and shoots at the Orbot, Vecotman sees that the Missile is chasing after him, Orbot tries to shoot at it but the missile dodges it and successfully lands on Orbot, Vectorman falls down and Rayman comes in. Vectorman then morphs into a Tank and shot missiles at Rayman,the Hero of Glade of Dreams dodges them and equips with Heavy Metal Fist, he managed to destroy Orbot's Tank form and give him vicious beat down before launching into the air. Rayman: Huh? Rayman then sees that Vectorman morphs into a drill and trusts down, Rayman dodges it, Vectorman then forms into a Buggy and accelerates towards Rayman,The Hero of Glade of Dreams avoids the buggy as it crashes at the tree, Rayman Then equips with Heavy Metal Fist again, the Orbot uses Nucleus Shield, he protects himself from Rayman's tough punches as he shoots at The Hero of Glade of Dreams, Rayman flinches away but he gets up. Rayman: Alright,you won't escape from this. Rayman then equips with Lockjaw, breaking Vectorman's shield, grabs him and tosses him all the way to the Volcano, Turns out Vector was still fine, Rayman then equips with Throtte Copter, he reaches to Vectorman, now both stand on Volcano. Vector tried to shoot at Ray, but he dodges it and punched the Orbot inside of Volcano, Vectorman quicky morphed into Scorpion and stands on Lava, Rayman was surprised. Rayman: What The...? Vectorman then uses Overkill to erupt the Volcano, as both limbless beings get blown away, they now fighting in the air, as they both fly, Vectorman tries to shoot at Rayman with Laser Beams, ge dodged them all, Vector uses Energy Shot, Rayman barely dodged it, but then Rayman equip with Heavy Metal Fist once again and gave Vector tough punches and finally Rayman equips with Gold Fist, with that he punched Vectorman down like a meteor and blows Vector up,The Orbot is now turned into a pile of Scrap Metals.. Rayman: Take that you nasty Robo-Pirate. KO ''Results'' Rayman seen flying away as Vectorman's blown pieces are still burning. Boomstick: Wow he punched him so hard. Wiz: Vectoman might have a lot of weapons and transformations, but none of them can stand a chance on Rayman. Boomstick: Considering that both Limbless guys have survived an explosion of a giant ship, but Rayman also survived an Island explosion. Wiz: Also, Rayman struggled through invincible Knarrens and fought their leader,Reflux and won. Boomstick: It looks like Vectorman just couldn't put himself back together. Wiz: The winner is Rayman. (Cue:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vy3esMeFoKo) Next time on Death Battle (Cue:https://youtu.be/9MclIvXqkn8?t=3m16s) Andy (Heart of Darkness) VS (Cue:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSSFI-tg6es) The Kid (I Wanna Be The Guy) ''Trivia'' *The Connection Between Rayman and Vectorman is that both a Limbless Beings debuted in the 90s. *This is the first time where Raiando uses Ubisoft and Sega characters. Category:Raiando Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Ubisoft VS Sega Themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Machine themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Robot themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs